


Hidden

by Kyunesphere



Series: Purple Stories [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Can't tag much not to spoil but give it a chance, Gangsters, M/M, Police Officer Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: “Cut the crap.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t talk with dirty cops.” He says and gets up in a whim but the black haired grabs his arm, stilling him in his place.Kihyun frees his arm hurrily, throwing a flamey look to the guy who wears a fake hurt expression on his pretty face.“Don’t say things like that, you are hurting my feelings detective.” The black haired pouts cutely, his hands on his chest.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, mentioned hyunghyuk - Relationship
Series: Purple Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!  
> This is a one shot, I hope you'll like.  
> I don't wanna spoil it much so I hope you can read it to the end.  
> Tell me what you think, kudos and comments are really welcomed.
> 
> have a good time^^

There is an oil scent in the air. It’s not too heavy but it’s enough for Kihyun to notice. Maybe he has a sensitive nose who knows. Whatever it is, seems like this cafe is not good at filtering the smells that come from the kitchen. Interior design is very mediocre so he shouldn't expect much from this place Kihyun realizes.

Kihyun dives his fork inside the plate that he's been staring for the past twenty minutes and takes a piece from the pie, throwing it in his mouth. He chews it slowly, the caramel sauce is nice but the crust is a little underbaked. It’s not a good pie but still, Kihyun keeps eating it. Though it’s obvious that he’s gonna need a pie-reset after this, meaning he should eat a better pie to like _pies_ again. Maybe he should go to that small bakery in the third district. Kihyun found that place totally random. It was a warm afternoon, Kihyun and his partner were in the seventeenth street to talk with some witness for a shoplifting case and that small bakery was right across to the witness’s toy shop. Actually Kihyun wasn’t a big fan of pies but his partner liked it so much so he pulled the detective there, having him try cherry pie and he went for classic apple pie. They were late to work but it was okay because talking and laughing for an hour, seeing his partner happy made Kihyun’s heart warm and that day, Kihyun decided that pies are not so bad.

This pie however… This pie is really bad but since it is not the reason Kihyun is sitting at a random cafe so it can't be the reason for him to leave. He’s waiting.

Kihyun looks up when he hears the door bell ring, seeing three guy walk inside the cafe, talking and laughing too loud so unintentionally his eyes stuck. One of them is wearing black from head to toe, like he is trying to yell that he is a badass. Even if his outfits are not enough, the scar that starts above his left eyebrow and end a little under his cheekbone tells that he’s been in some fights. Another one is in more casual clothes, wearing a baggy pants and a simple t-shirt. He seems young then the other two, Kihyun wonders if he’s above eighteen. Third one is a total different case. He’s more stylish than the other two, in a wrong way, but somehow that animal print shirt inside that shiny green jacket doesn’t look that bad on him. Maybe because he has a nice figure or maybe the color goes well with his black brushed back hair.

The guy’s gaze meets with his when he looks around and Kihyun holds his breath for a moment, watching him mutter some stuff to the gangster looking guy next to him with a smirk. The gangster turns to Kihyun’s way and he smirks too like Kihyun is someone to be laughed at.

Understanding that it would be vain to act like he didn’t realize them, it's obviously not gonna work, Kihyun says “I can’t even eat my lunch in peace. What have the world become?” He sighs loudly.

The black haired turns to him with a taunting look. “My my isn’t that Detective Yoo Kihyun?” He says and takes a few steps towards the said detective, the other two follow him behind.

“Cut the crap.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t talk with dirty cops.” He says and gets up in a whim but the black haired grabs his arm, stilling him in his place.

Kihyun frees his arm hurrily, throwing a flamey look to the guy who wears a fake hurt expression on his pretty face.

“Don’t say things like that, you are hurting my feelings detective.” The black haired pouts cutely, his hands on his chest.

“What, you mean dirty?” Kihyun scoffs, throwing a look at the guy.

“No, I mean _cop._ ” The other one replies tilting his head.

“Do you want me to make him act nice Changkyun?” The gangster next to him asks with a smirk and the black haired lets out a laugh, his shoulders tremble. He waves his hands to the man dismissively. “No need to do that Joe. Because you know we are law obeying, nice citizens. Am I right Theo?” He throws a look at the younger one who has an amused expression on his face who replies him with, “Of course.”

Kihyun lets out a sound of disgust.

“And we don’t wanna keep this nice officer from his work. I’m sure he has places to be instead right? Like a crime scene of a crime he can’t solve.” Changkyun smirks, making the other two giggle.

”I’m going back to the station, would you like to accompany me? I can arrest you all for interrupting a police officer who’s on duty.” Kihyun threatens, annoyed.

Changkyun purses his lips, “We’ve said no ill words and you’re not on duty so you can’t arrest us for anything.” He says, clicking his tongue and he throws a look. “I may no longer be a police officer but I still remember the law.”

Kihyun shakes his head in disbelief. “You are a disgrace.” He says and the guys next to Changkyun step forward.

“Easy boys.” Changkyun holds his hand up to the other ones when they look like they are ready to jump on Kihyun. The black haired turns to Kihyun, “Oh am I a disgrace?” he lifts an eyebrow with a fake surprise.

“Yes, you are a disgrace. You are a disgrace to all polices, you dirty cop.” Kihyun replies, nodding the guys next to him. “You’ve gone dark, you are hanging out with these gangsters. It’s truly unbelievable.”

The black haired barks a laugh. “They are an upgrade after the academy actually. Ugh that disgusting place was filled with assholes.” He shivers and upon that comment his men laugh, they seem relaxed. “Detective here is so noble, he is like the First Avenger Captain America, he thinks every police is nice. He has no idea what kind of people I’ve come crossed in that weird FNAF factory.” Changkyun throws a look at guys, tucking his hands inside his pockets before he looks back at Kihyun. “You go back to that shit hole detective, I’d prefer hang in a horse barn with these guys rather than spend a second longer in that place. Oh even dying in 815 would be better.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes deliberately. “Suits you well.” He says and Changkyun throws him a look, offended.

“Hey!” The younger one says but Changkyun shakes his head, muttering to him something and the kid nods.

Changkyun turns to Kihyun, “If you’re gonna keep breaking our hearts, then it’s better if you leave detective.” The black haired tilts his head, his hair falling to his eyes as he gestures his head to the door. “Go on, move.”

Kihyun glances at him but he doesn’t say anything and he just leaves. He throws a look inside the cafe through tainted windows though, seeing the trio seated at a table, talking with the waitress. Kihyun thinks about going back in, grabbing Changkyun from his collars and drag him outside but he turns away, thinking it would be too rash to do so. He gets inside his car and drives to the station as fast as he can. When he arrives the building, Kihyun doesn’t swing by anywhere to do small talks, he directly goes to the office of his boss.

Kihyun knocks the door and waits his boss to allow him inside. His eyes stuck pass the white nametag on the door as always. Captain Son Hyunwoo sounds really cool, Kihyun thinks before he gets in.

“‘I’ on the Captain doesn’t look clear anymore, you gotta change that old thing sir.” Kihyun says as he closes the door after walking in.

The guy who is sitting behind the desk with his blue uniform on, glances at him in surprise. “You’re back so soon?” and gestures his hand for Kihyun to take a seat.

Kihyun opts for the right seat as he nods. “I’ve finished what I’ve meant to do.”

Captain nods slowly. “I see.” He says, lowering the papers in his hand to the table. “So what did you learn?”

“The meeting will be at a pizza factory, I’m guessing one without functioning right now. I’ve checked and there’s three in this area we can send men to all of them. The trade is gonna happen at 10PM and Busan Gang will be there too.” Kihyun explains.

Hyunwoo nods slowly, taking small notes on a paper. “You’ve got everything. How did he manage to tell you all of this? I doubt he was alone. Mafias are usually pretty careful about not to let their man walk around on their own. Did he give you a paper or anything?”

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head. “He just said captain america, 815 and FNAF factory.”

Hyunwoo raises a brow, throwing him a skeptical look. “And you got the location, time and participants from these only?”

Kihyun nods. “815 is the plane number from the tv series Lost, that’s his favorite show. It was going LA from Sidney and we know that Busan Gang members that managed to get away when we did that raid, fled to Australia last year so it seems like they are coming back. We watched the First Avenger Captain America movie at a theater, 10PM session so that’s the time and FNAF is a game franchise that happens in a pizzeria so the place must be a pizza factory. Changkyun and I have these references, codes among us because we’re working together for a long time so it became a habit and easy to understand each other.”

“I see.” Captain Hyunwoo nods thoughtfully. “I remember you were talking about some Clark Kent when I first got here. You were saying he was a bit uptight. I didn’t understand then but I guess that was me.” He lets out a chuckle and Kihyun flushes red. “Anyways… Do you have another info?”

Clearing his throat not to show how embarrassed he is Kihyun says, “He was with two other guy, one of them is Scarred Joe and the other one is Theo. They came to the cafe together and seemed pretty tight.”

Hyunwoo’s eyebrow twitch. “Theo, you mean the Big Jack’s son Theo?”

Kihyun nods.

Hyunwoo looks impressed. “He must be doing good since the big mob boss’s son is hanging out with him.”

“I guess so.” Kihyun agrees. “And that’s the whole information I have sir.”

Hyunwoo grabs the phone on his desk and dials some number. “Hello, Hoseok? Yeah we’ve got the info. Your team, Jaebum’s team and Solar’s team will be going to the area so get ready and do it in silence. We will be doing an operation tomorrow night. Okay.” He says and hangs up the phone.

Kihyun clears his throat, eyes on his captain he says, “You’re sending Lieutenant Hoseok’s team?”

“Yes.”

Kihyun nods, “Then I’ll go talk Minhyuk for the operation and get ready for it.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “You do that, tell him details but sit aside this time Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. “I’m in Lieutenant Hoseok’s team sir, how can you separate me from them? This is so—“

Hyunwoo holds his hand up, silencing him. “You will not be a part of this operation Kihyun.”

Kihyun looks at his boss with a genuine surprise. ”But why?” He asks.

“This is a dangerous operation.”

“Yeah and you need your best detective.” Kihyun replies confidently. It’s not that he’s acting cocky, he’s a really good detective so it doesn’t make sense for his captain to not let him be a part of this. It’s like saying Messi to sit aside while they’re playing the finals of the world cup.

Hyunwoo looks at him with a determined face, “You may jeopardize the whole thing.”

“How? How do you think I’m gonna do that sir?” Kihyun asks him in disbelief.

Hyunwoo sighs, “Changkyun should stay in the mob for a while more because we didn’t get to the big boss yet. And tomorrow’s operation is an important one if Busan Gang is coming like he said. There will be a lot of guys with guns. If things get crazy, I don’t think the operation is gonna be your priority. Changkyun is your _partner_ , so naturally he is gonna be your priority. That’s how you can jeopardize the whole thing.” He explains calmly like he is reciting a recipe, not telling Kihyun to stay behind while his team and his partner throw themselves in a the flames of danger.

Kihyun looks at his captain, not knowing what to do for a moment he starts to babble, “That’s ridiculous sir. This is so meaningless, you know that. I’ve done hundreds of operations with Changkyun before. And in none of them, my judgement was clouded by the fact that we’re partners. I always knew what’s the most important thing.” Kihyun defenses himself. “And besides, you allowed me to meet with him today and I didn’t blow anything. I did my best.”

“I allowed you to do this mission because you’ve been nagging me for the past four months Kihyun. And Changkyun sent the message that he wanted to see you so it seemed appropriate to send you.” Hyunwoo looks at him. “I know what you try to say and I know you are a great cop but this time it can get tricky and we can’t afford to have anyone make the smallest mistake. Not when we are this close. So it’s better if you don’t involve.” He says.

“But sir—“

“You may leave Detective Yoo.” Captain turns his attention to the papers in front of him.

“Sir—“

“ _Leave._ ”

Defeated Kihyun sighs as he gets up, walks out of the room.

His captain is being absurd. Kihyun is not yesterday’s detective, he’s in this job for 7 years. How can Captain Son think he’s gonna interrupt the operation somehow? That’s truly a stupid idea. Kihyun should find Minhyuk and talk with him and maybe he should go talk with Hoseok too, perhaps he can convince Captain Son to change his mind.

Kihyun goes forensics to check first because it’s hard to find Minhyuk sitting at his desk after lunch. He’s either with his fiancée Hyungwon or at the lab with his favorite nerd guy Jooheon. As always Kihyun is right when he walks inside, finding Jooheon and Minhyuk eating crackers, talking about some alien movie.

“Oh hi there Kihyun. You came back early?” Minhyuk says with a surprise when he sees him and Kihyun nods to the blonde.

“You got to talk with Changkyun, hyung? When is he coming back?” Jooheon asks with a cute pout, blinking his eyes curiously. Changkyun and Jooheon like each other a lot, they even have a secret handshake which they do at absurd times. Kihyun is so not jealous of them. Anyway the guy must be missing Changkyun a lot, like everybody else, he asks about him all the time.

Kihyun pulls a chair, turns it around and sits, leaning his chest to it’s back. “I did talk and he’s not coming any time soon Jooheon sorry. Captain said he should stay there for a while longer.” He replies with a sigh, looking at Jooheon’s sad nod before he turns to the tall one, “By the way there’s gonna be an operation tomorrow night so cancel your dinner date Minhyuk.” He says and blonde frowns.

“Hyungwon is not gonna be happy with that.” Minhyuk says with a pout. “We’ve booked that restaurant a month ago. It’s always too busy but I get the reason, they serve pretty well. You should take Changkyun there one day.” He says playfully and Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“Busan Gang is coming so priority is gonna be them. I think they will be trading diamonds so you gotta be sure to not let anyone get away from your hands.” Kihyun says rubbing his temple. “And make sure no one gets hurt.”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow. “Hyung why are you talking like that? You’re not going?”

Kihyun huffs. “Captain thinks I may jeopardize the operation because Changkyun is my partner and I’ll try to protect him if things get hasty so he’s making me sit aside like a novice who just got out of the academy.”

Minhyuk throws a cracker into his mouth with a shrug. “I mean he’s not wrong. You may jeopardize it for real.”

Kihyun gives him a look.

“Don’t look at me like that, half of the station knows you have the hots for him.” Minhyuk gazes at the other one with big eyes. “We even placed bets about when you’re gonna marry. It’s been going on for two years.”

“I said 2023.” Jooheon says with a smile.

“Nope it’s next fall.” Minhyuk objects.

Kihyun scoffs, “He’s just my partner guys stop talking nonsense.”

Minhyuk smirks. “Him being your partner doesn’t change the fact that you have a crush on him.” He says and smiles sweetly when Kihyun glares.

“Don’t you guys have better things to do?”

“No, this is fun enough.” Minhyuk simply shrugs and offers the crackers to him, “Anyways do you know if he is gonna be there?”

Kihyun grabs a few piece and throws one in his mouth before he shakes his head. “I don’t know but if he knows this information, I mean if they trust him enough to talk around him about this meeting, I think he may be there too. Seems like he blended in well. He was even wearing some mob outfit.”

“Like what?”

“Like animal print shirt and shiny green jacket.”

“That’s awful.” Blonde laughs. “I wish you could take his photo.”

Kihyun laughs too. “We’ll ask the cctv of the restaurant.”

“We must.” Jooheon agrees.

“So you’re saying he’s blended in?” Minhyuk asks.

“He was hanging out with the heir today so seems like they are letting him inside the small circle.” Kihyun replies making air quotes while saying _‘the heir’_.

“I bet they like him a lot.” Jooheon comments. “Changkyun has this weird charm. Chat five minutes with him and you like him enough to give your credit card.”

“Sweetie you’re so naive.” Minhyuk pinches Jooheon’s cheek with a laugh. “Anyways so Captain chose our team for the operation. Who else is coming? Irene noona’s team? Eunkwang hyung’s team?”

Kihyun shakes his head. ”Jaebum’s team and Solar noona’s team.”

“Niiiiiiiice. I’m gonna wear suspenders with ducks on it, Hwasa hates that.” Minhyuk laughs evilly, gets up from the desk he was sitting. “I better go tell this to Hyungwon and bring him to talk with Hoseok hyung so we can do some plan. Jooheon come with me.” Minhyuk says and pulls the younger up.

Kihyun nods to him, getting up from the chair. “I’ll check my mails and come find you in the briefing room, maybe I can convince Hoseok hyung to convince Captain.” He sighs.

“It won’t hurt to try.” Minhyuk says as they walk out. “I’ll soften him for you.” He says before turning to the opposite direction, pulling Jooheon along.

Kihyun heads to the common area to find his desk. He doesn’t spend much time in there, he’s always after some lead lately so his desk seems like how he left it yesterday. He takes off his jacket and dusts it off before he hangs it. He pulls his chair and sits, resting back with a groan. He rubs his shoulders a little, his back is hurting, probably because he stiffed himself a lot while he was talking with Captain Son about the operation. Kihyun’s eyes wonder to the desk pressed to his own. The dandelion at the corner looks like it’s withering. Kihyun does his best to keep it alive until it’s owner arrives but seems like it’s not enough, Changkyun should come back soon.

Kihyun sighs, glances at the empty chair behind the desk and sighs again, reaching out to grab the calendar next to his computer, crossing another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the twists  
> Changkyun's outfit is from fatal love concept photos the one with the bar lmao i like that one a lot  
> thank you for reading  
> tell me what you think^^
> 
> Ps i have another part in mind but this is not gonna be a chaptered story because time won't stay the same i mean it won't be continues more like its gonna be an another story something like that so I may or may not add that later lmao we'll see


End file.
